stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Jenova
| class = Centaur | status = Active (2410) }}The USS ''Jenova'' was a Federation starship in the late 24th and early 25th centuries. The Jenova was part of Task Force Epsilon, under command of Starbase 55. After near-destruction, the Jenova was miraculously refitted into an by way of space-time influences through Traveler-swayed refit teams. ( ) History Sometime on or before 2365, Rivera Gotens was on the bridge, taking readings from a probe he created where he and Iviok got into a little argument. ("The Bajoran Trove") In 2375, the Jenova was posted to the Flortarios sector, along with its small fleet and helped defend Flortarios III from Dominion ships. ("The Bajoran Trove") Later that year, the Jenova was nearly destroyed when trying to protect Earth from the Trozonian Empire. ("Bio Level 4") In 2377, the Jenova and the rest of what would eventually be considered Task Force Epsilon, then referred to as Flame Squad, assisted Captain Jet of the in a secret mission to bring a Ceavon array, capable of transferring particles at long distances, online. Unfortunately, when the array came online, mind-controlling particles from the Thalia, from the Tagoth Galaxy, enemies of the Ceavon, were transmitted to the Phoenix-X. Flame Squad, which included the Jenova, was forced to stop the Phoenix-X from a homicidal run at the Ceavons. ("Loyalties, Parts I & II") In 2390, the Jenova was crippled by divergent-Hirogen at Starbase 78. ("Into Harshness") ''Centaur''-class The Jenova was refitted into a starship with its first mission to patrol the Alpha Onias system. There, the Phoenix-X failed to recruit Captain Iviok and his crew to stop the divergent-Hirogen. It wouldn't be until a rendezvous in the Hanoli system that the Jenova would help to re-form Task Force Epsilon and stop the Hirogen in the Vissia system. ("Into Harshness", "For the World is Worldly and Such") :Following into the 25th century, the Jenova presumably encountered the same molecular reversion field that Andrea Reynolds and several others did, in " ", sometime before 2409, the crew lost their memories and re-took Starfleet Academy as to explain why they are still active in the 25th century. This event also syncs the ship up with the gameplay of . After the Academy, and several events, the ship was re-launched under the command of a re-ranked Captain Iviok. In 2410, after a lengthy battle with a Vaadwaur scout ship, modified with Iconian technology, the Jenova came infected: A piece of the destroyed scout was found lodged in the Jenova, having transmitted an odd-malfunction-inducing Iconian algorithm into the Jenova's systems. Luckily, Chief engineer Caveat was running a single non-replicating, error reporting nanite and the crew was able to use the information to stop the increasingly aggressive malfunctions from destroying the ship. ("[[Things Crew Members of the Jenova are No Longer Allowed to Do|Things Crew Members of the Jenova are No Longer Allowed to Do]]") Future In the 26th century, a ship called the Jenova was in service with Starfleet. ("Temporal Doom! Part I") :Whether this was the same ''Jenova or not, was not specified.'' Command crew .]] *commanding officer (CO) **Captain Iviok *First officer **Commander Melyot *chief engineer **Lieutenant commander Caveat *tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Gondi *science officer **Sara *flight controller (conn) **Ensign Doyanis Appendices See also Background information *The Jenova was described as a W13 Galaxy-class (or variant ) starship, with the registry NCC-34567, in photos and description in its bio on previous incarnations of the Star Trek: Phoenix-X website. It was described as launched after the , which was also of the same class. The ship as a variant Galaxy-class was never mentioned in-story, but was said to have been refitted from a "previous class" in "For the World is Worldly and Such". *The USS Jenova was named after the antagonist character, Jenova, from the video game Final Fantasy VII. External link *[http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.com/2010/11/uss-jenova.html USS Jenova] on the [http://startrekphoenixx.blogspot.ca Star Trek: Phoenix-X website] *[http://sto-forum.perfectworld.com/showthread.php?p=21112381#3 USS Phoenix-X: Literary Challenge Index] on the STO Forums Jenova 034567 Jenova 034567 Jenova 034567 Jenova